ultimaglobalisfandomcom-20200215-history
Demography
Demography is the area related to describing the number and identity of the population. Population The population is the number of people within a county/ administrative division/ country given in thousands (e.g. Beskydy couty have 51= in real it is 51 000 people) Religion Main article: Religion Religion is one of the most important characterisitcs of the population. In Ultima Globalis religions are grouped into religion groups. Members of different religions in the samer as ie religion group view each other as heretic, while religions in different religion groups view each other as infidel. Each province can belong to a variety of religions ( if you click on the description the largest religion is the one of which the province is. (On the map if you look at firs each province has one colour representing the largest religion there (if the state religion is different then it has stripes over it). If you click on any province it will show you a map with different shading showing you devoutness and % of the population (the darker the area the more % the religion has, the more greyish the colour is the less devout. Devoutness Another important factor is the devoutness (that is how strong and important the religion is to the people). Provinces with low devoutness are easier to convert. List of religions * Christian group ** Anglican ** Arianist ** Calvinist ** Catholic ** Donatist ** Lutheran ** Uniate ** Orthodox ** Oriental Orthodox/Miaphysite/Coptic ** Nestorian ** Mormon * Muslim group * Iranic group * Dharmic group * Buddhist group * Cathaic group * Native American group ** Totemist ** Inti ** Mayan ** Mesoamerican * Nonreligious ** Atheist ** Secular Buildings Each religion has a set of buildings (e.g. Catholic has Church, Cathedral, Seminary and Abbey) which increase devoutness and convert a small portion of the population to the religion. Rebels Religious rebels (or religious fanatics) tend to arm themselves if the state/governor destroys their religious buildings and their devoutness is quite high, or there is a missionary or inquisition campaign in the area or the country is being run by *highly devout* members of other religion, or even the government put suppressing a religious group as their main policy. Religious rebels have a tendency to completely demolish religious buildings of other religions and start converting peoples or persecuting other religious populations on areas they control. Ethnicity Ethnicity is a second important charactersitic of the population. The largest ethnic group is the first to show. Again each county can have a variety of ethnic groups. Ethnic groups are found in Language families, which are divided into ethnic clusters. National Awareness National awareness is similar to devoutness and can be increased by : * Founding a school/university/publisher in that province (always for a particular ethnic group) * Chosing a government policy * Belonging to a country who has same official language/ethnicity as the people in the proince * Granting an ethnic group Minority rights Buildings Each ethnic group can have the following buildings in a county: * School (makes group literate +50%, N. A. +10%, assimilates 20 of ethnic groups without schools in province/month) * University (makes group literate +30 %, N. A. +20%, assimilates 10 of ethnic groups without university/month) * Publisher (makes group literate +20%, N. A. +40%, assimilates 10 of ethnic group without university/month, assimilates 30ˇethnic group without school /month, assimilates 5 of groups without publisher/month) Category:Demography